


如何在派对上搭讪外星人

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 地球人杰森和外星人迪克
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	如何在派对上搭讪外星人

**Author's Note:**

> 从草稿箱里翻出来的两年前的东西，觉得还蛮好玩的所以把它填了一下。是对银河系搭车客指南系列的拙劣模仿，里边的名字、技术和理论基本都是瞎扯，有bug请见谅><

杰森不大情愿地向对面那个靠在墙上喝酒的男人走去，虽然对方英俊迷人得比屋子天花板上的装饰彩灯还要耀眼，但他今天本不打算勾搭什么人，或者说，一个男人。

这只能怪他手气太差，还硬要和阿尔忒弥斯与比扎罗玩骰子，后果就是他在他们的窃笑中向着那个无辜的男人走去，而那个男人此刻还不知道自己成了一场赌局的惩罚。当然，假如杰森更了解这个宇宙的话，他就会明白这并不是他的运气问题，而是骰子故意让他输掉的：这些恼人的小东西每次都在人们摇动骰蛊时借着滚动声叽叽喳喳地商量怎么样让拿着骰蛊的手的主人露出最难看的表情。这也是为什么现今宇宙中除了地球外的所有地方都有如下规定：在查看骰子点数之前，赌局双方不得透露赌约。

“你至少得要到他电话，”阿尔忒弥斯说，比扎罗郑重地点点头，上一回杰森和阿尔忒弥斯就是用这种方法让他去要到了那个马戏团表演者女孩的号码与一个吻。现在想来，只有阿尔忒弥斯没有赌输过，见鬼，她为什么次次都能赢？

那个男人的表情显然随着杰森的步伐由惬意转向疑惑，对不起了，伙计，杰森沮丧地想，同时盘算着等下要怎样报复阿尔忒弥斯。

“嗨，你好？”他站定，左脚还不小心踢了一下右脚后脚跟，借着酒劲和对方打招呼，但眼前的男人只是好奇地歪歪头，用他那双蓝眼睛盯着他，里面简直泛着世界上最澄澈的威猛先生清洁剂。

见对方没有反应，他又问了一遍。

接着，就连他看完了十二部狗血爱情电影加上全套言情小说之后躺在床上听着浪漫情歌入睡后做的梦里都不会出现的事情发生了，男人先是把头朝另一个方向又歪了歪，然后一脸恍然大悟的样子，随即就迅速倾身靠向杰森，吻上了他的嘴唇。

“什……？”杰森还没反应过来，男人就结束了这个吻。

“你好，”他说，眼里闪着善意和纯真的光芒，好像刚才偷袭的人不是他一样。杰森下意识地伸手摸着嘴唇上被吻过的地方，心想在一个几乎可以说是完全以约炮为目的的派对上被人突然一吻算不算被性骚扰。

“我们没熟到可以互相碰碰嘴唇的地步吧？”他恼怒地发问，这人是不是酒喝得过了头？

“按照你们的标准来看，确实没有，”男人短暂地陷入沉思，旋即又轻快地回答，“但我如果不吻你，就无法和你交谈，这样好像不太礼貌。”

找出“亲吻”和“交谈”这两件事之间的因果关系让杰森的大脑跑起了马拉松，还是环美国的那种。他甩甩头，干脆把大脑晃出了赛道，接着偷偷转头瞄了一眼阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗，他们俩还在边窃窃私语边盯着他这一边。没办法，他只好又硬着头皮问：“你愿意和我去那边喝杯酒吗？”

杰森抬手指指那边的小沙发，出乎他的意料，男人在沉思了一秒后很庄重地点了点头，仿佛他们已经站在了婚礼现场而杰森刚才的问题是“你愿意嫁给我吗？”。其实——让我先告诉你们吧，这人叫迪克——他早在零点八毫秒后就想好了答案，但他竭力按照他曾经看过的地球电影里点头的方式去做，并且自认效果还不错。和许多辛斯α星人不同，迪克酷爱电影，尤其是其他星球的电影，他看过克比达星好战的吉克斯人拍的浪漫爱情史诗片，也看过自命不凡的嘟嘟人出演的家庭伦理电影，就连宇宙珍稀的限量典藏版至高哇呜爪拉星球拍摄的全程都是表演的纪录片他也拥有收藏，尽管这年头电影越来越比不过神经现实虚拟体验视频，但迪克还是更愿意看那些屏幕上的画面，而不是亲自事无巨细地体验。

五十秒钟后。他们穿过了三个正在大喊大叫，头顶彩带的男子，一个正在给女伴表演吹避孕套的青年，两个正挤在墙角相拥亲吻的女孩，杰森给自己和迪克又拿了两杯螺丝起子，舒舒服服地窝上了沙发。

“我叫杰森，你呢？”他问，抿了一小口冰酒。

“理查德，理查德·格雷森，但大家都叫我迪克。”他的原名其实是卡沃厄胡拉&#%（一串只有辛斯α星人才能发得出来的舌音）沃兹·塔塔布朗，而他的朋友们都称他为卡瓦，而这两个名字翻译过来就正好对上理查德·格雷森，和迪克（卡瓦在辛斯语中和迪克在英语中的意思一样，包括那些粗俗的释义）。

“噢，”杰森点点头，又抛出被荣幸列为“在派对上搭讪最烂的十个问题”中的一个问题，“你从哪儿来呢？”

“风车星系辛斯α星西比古达市贾维区，你呢？”

“哈，”他发出一声干笑，真有趣，聪明蛋，不想告诉我也不用瞎编得这么义正词严吧？他觉得有点挫败，自己的魅力还不足以让对方告诉自己他从哪儿来的，但他还是决定陪迪克演下去，“我就逊色多了，就住在隔壁街区，所以，你是怎么到这儿来的呢？”

迪克不好意思地挠挠头：“我和朋友赌了一局骰子……”

众所周知，全宇宙除了地球以外的所有地方都有如下规定：在查看骰子点数之前，赌局双方不得透露赌约。但这一次，他们在摇骰子前的眼神及肢体语言的暗示中出了点岔子，结果本该表示“点数最小的人就要绕着西比古达市中心的公厕里最脏的马桶（他们称之为比里布克洞，造型像个酒杯）跑上三圈”的信息变成了“点数最大的人就要前往银河系分支悬臂猎户臂最蛮荒的集合体里最荒蛮的星球去参加当地嗜血土著的派对”，并且被旁边的量子多维自动惩罚仪给接受了，于是，事情就变成了现在这样。不过到目前为止，迪克还没觉得这儿有什么蛮荒的，除了地球人用来喝酒的东西和他们的马桶长得一模一样之外。

他驾着自己新买的飞船进行空间跳跃时还在担心，自己会不会命丧地球，死时身上还抹着辣椒酱，现在看来，这上边生活的都是一群友善的、与他们外形相仿的生物，尽管他们还落后得找不到宇宙中其他文明的存在（而且还无法解决消失的橡皮擦去了哪儿这种涉及多维宇宙的问题）但也算不上是传闻中茹毛饮血般野蛮。

所以，事情就是这样，迪克的飞船正好把一户人家的后院草坪正中央砸出了一个洞，至于为什么没人听到这么巨大的动静，只能说派对主人对于Dubstep的品味实在是太疯狂了，而他顺理成章地从后门走进了这个派对（当然，在开门的时候遇到了一点小麻烦，他以为那是自动的），又顺理成章地待了近两个小时，然后顺理成章地遇到了杰森·陶德。

“你是第一个和我说话的地球人。”迪克这么结尾。

怎么可能？杰森不可置信地回望着他，如果说前面他讲的那一堆外星人赌骰子之类的事情还有点可信度，但这句话绝对是不可信中的不可信，尽管事实是，刚才这两个小时里迪克把所有投过来的调情眼神都视作对他身份的猜测，迅速地（并且，非常明显地）从对方视线中溜走，还拿了一个本来就是空的杯子来打掩护。

“好吧，我没想到你还准备了一个完整的故事，”杰森没有把质问说出口，而是咽了口唾沫，怀疑地说，“既然你说自己的飞船就在后院，迪克，那能带我去看一下吗？”

“没问题。”迪克轻快地说，左手把一点未动的酒放在沙发以惊人的平衡感放在沙发扶手上，右手拉着他就站了起来。

天啊，这回绝对洗不清了。杰森手忙脚乱地伸长手把杯子放在旁边的小桌上，悲壮地回头又看了一眼，发现阿尔忒弥斯已经不见了，而比扎罗则比出了两个大拇指。杰森开始严肃地思考起自己是不是太久没有参加过社交活动了，以至于不知道“带你去看我的宇宙飞船”是上床一词最近的流行说法。

迪克的手的温度高得不正常，杰森不知道这是因为酒精还是因为别的什么原因，或者他真的是外星人？他的掌心要融化在里面了，杰森晕晕乎乎地想，任由自己被拉着穿过人群。在昏暗的彩灯和Jersey Club风格的音乐里，一切像海底一样迷乱，恍惚之间他好像回到了高中的毕业舞会，如同两个出逃的毕业生，牵着手游过学校拥挤的礼堂，头顶着扎眼的、绿盈盈的“出口”，投身进黑漆漆的门洞，在彼此被放大的脚步声中跑过走廊，把音乐、喧闹，还有其他人抛诸身后。

他们来到了后门。

杰森低头一看，门把手不见了，只剩下一个洞在透着冷风，失去了门把手的门在风中被吹得开开合合。

他还没来得及问迪克，迪克就推开了门，冷风得以大举入侵屋内，也吹散了杰森身上的热度，然后，借着屋内的灯光，杰森看到夜幕之下，这个倒霉的屋主的草坪上，停着一架椭圆的、货真价实的飞船。

迪克回头看着他，蓝眼在昏暗之中变成模糊不清的黑色。

“你想上去看看吗？”

而杰森，鬼使神差地，点了点头。 

这就是为什么杰森·陶德现在正坐在一架高速飞行的宇宙飞船上，一路突破大气层，直冲入深空。

而一切的罪魁祸首此刻正坐在离他三米远的地方，操纵着面板上花花绿绿的按钮，并大喊：“抓紧了，一分钟后我就要进行空间跳跃！”尽管此刻的舱内安静得吓人，说话只需要用平时讲悄悄话的分贝。至于为什么要这样大喊，这得问问迪克的电影收藏里那些表演开飞船的地球演员。

抓紧？抓紧哪里？抓紧什么？为什么要抓紧？空间跳跃？是我想的那个空间跳跃吗？等一下，我以为会是曲速航行？

他在倒计时中睁大了双眼。

然后——

无法形容的色彩在他们眼前展开，杰森觉得自己被拉长又被压缩，像块被反复咀嚼的口香糖，眼睛从两只变成一只再变成四只，手从嘴里伸了出来……就在他觉得自己的感官即将过载时，一切又回归黑暗与远处闪烁的繁星，但与刚才的景象已有所不同。

一切似乎都没变，迪克还在操作着面板，而他——杰森皱起眉头，捂住了嘴巴。

“你还好吗？”迪克的声音从三米外传来，“第一次通过鲸鱼的肚子可能会导致很多不良反应，包括但不限于……”

“厕所在哪里？”

他们刚刚所经过的就是地球人所说的“虫洞”，而在宇宙中的其他地方，它被称作鲸鱼的肚子。当然，对于时空洞，你也可以选择地球人的那套“苹果里虫子蛀出来的洞”的理论，听上去可能没这么恶心。不过，这比喻不如鲸肚恰当的一点就是，它没有考虑到鲸鱼很有可能在吃到一半时呕吐出来，或是对着嘴边的东西打一个长长的饱嗝，又或者消化不良。有一回，它吃进去了十八艘仙女座的星舰，只排出来了三把椅子和一盆孤单死去的胡阿花。

而它的饱嗝——天啊，迪克甚至都不愿意和杰森提起这件事，因为它实在是太过残忍了。曾有一次，它打了个长长的饱嗝，而它的口气让至少三万亿光年内的星球表面在接下来的几亿年间尸横遍野，寸草不生。因此几乎所有需要利用时空洞进行空间跳跃的宇宙飞船都会安装上一个叫做“多潘立酮分散片胃肠促动力机”的机器，防止悲惨事故再次上演。

但杰森可没心情听他说这些东西，远距虫洞航行让他本就因酒精而昏沉的大脑和翻江倒海的胃更加的难受，他对着厕所里的外星马桶大吐特吐了一番（是他喝得太醉了还是这马桶真的像个酒杯？），甚至把中午吃的中国菜都吐出来了。但这丝毫没能缓解他的状况。

“拜托，请问你有没有什么东西能让我感觉好点？”

迪克温柔地安抚他的背部，把一个小瓶子递到他的嘴边：“喝点这个会让你觉得现在的感受好点儿。”

这估计是什么外星球的灵丹妙药，他们既然能造出可以进行空间跳跃的飞船，那么减轻不良反应的药物肯定也是不在话下。杰森想都没想，任迪克把瓶子里的液体灌了下去。

“这会让我感觉好点儿？”他咽下最后一口（这玩意尝起来像樱桃味可乐），问。

“不，是让你觉得现在的感觉好受点。”

“什么意思？”对方和他讲的是同一个意思吗？

“意思就是它会让你等会儿更加难受，那时你就会觉得现在的感觉如临天堂。”

“……操。”这是杰森在下一次呕吐之前所能发出来的最后一个单词。

**Author's Note:**

> 也许还有后续吧


End file.
